Warm
by Chezika
Summary: [Soldier!Elsa] Olaf just refused to go to school…


**Title:** Warm  
**Sum:** [Soldier!Elsa] Olaf just refused to go to school…  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Frozen or its associated characters… I'm just borrowing them for a bit of fun.  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Characters/Pairings:** [Elsanna]; Elsa, Anna, Olaf, Kristoff, Marshmallow, Sven, Rapunzel  
**Warnings:** military; family member returning. I don't think it's triggering, but sometimes the military is.  
**Links:**  
**Notes:** Dedicated to those of you in the service or with family members in the service.

* * *

-x-

"Come on Olaf! Put your shoes on!" Came the whining call of the redheaded military wife to her spoiled child. The kid was refusing to do much of anything—let alone get out of bed, which had been a nightmare. As soon as he'd heard the words "Time for school" he'd rolled over and pulled the blankets over his head, refusing to come out and kicking at his mother whenever she attempted to remove the child from beneath his Buzz Lightyear bedspread. "Olaf! We're gonna be late!" Groaning, the little blonde child moved from his spot on the bed, fully dressed except for the shoes that were missing from his socked feet.

"But Mama! I don't wanna go to school!" He called back down the hallway, knowing that the cry would echo off the walls and down the stairs, and into the kitchen where his redhead mother was waiting to push him into the garage and the sedan that lay within. He could hear the sigh that left his mother's lips—or envisioned it. She sighed a lot these days. But he didn't know why. It's not like anything had changed recently. It's always been just the two of them.

"Olaf! Put your shoes on now!" He heard the stern call of his mother from where he sat and still, he did not budge. That voice never worked. His mother just wasn't scary enough, not like some of his friend's dads; when they used that voice, he wanted to do what they were telling his friends to do. You just don't say 'no' when that voice falls from their lips. "If I have to come up there, Olaf, then we're going to have a problem." The young boy merely crossed his arms and remained silent: _We already have a problem, Mama... you want me to go to school._ He thought grumpily. Of course, when he heard the heavy footfalls of his mother's angry footsteps, he felt the fear start to creep in.

The young blonde hadn't actually heard his mother be angry before. He remembers someone being angry—but it was never his redheaded parent. "Olaf! Come on, baby." He looked up when she came in through the door, and instantly his eyes began to tear up. Within seconds, his tears began to fall and he sobbed in his spot on the bed. "Aw… honey, what's wrong?" Instantly, his kind and caring mother was back. No more angry mama. "Hmm… I guess… we can skip just one day…" She spoke softly, and instantly Olaf felt his tears stop. And his mother instantly knew that she'd been played. "Hmmph… don't expect that to work all the time mister. You are going to school tomorrow." She said sternly and Olaf merely smiled before hugging his mother close. Their little moment, was of course interrupted by a knock at the front door.

Followed by the large and obnoxious barking of their pure white malamute on the ground floor; the deep and loud barks reverberated off the walls, and was answered by more barks from outside. Olaf immediately perked up. "UNCLE KRISTOFF!" He cheered, before jumping from the bed and running down the stairs. The redhead sighed again with a smile and a roll of her eyes, and was quick to follow after her rambunctious five year old.

"Olaf! No running!" Of course, as she descended the stairs, she started to hear a three bark—high pitched and decidedly human. "Olaf, don't encourage Marshmallow." She called out as she turned around the wall the stairs were built into and stepped into the living area. The door was still closed and all three barks were still echoing in the house. "Marshmallow! Quiet!" The dog's eyes flicked to her, but continued to bark, ignoring the woman's command to stop his barking. "Ugh… damn dog… you always listened to Elsa better…" Anna griped before she pushed both her barking dog and child out of the way and opened the door. "Hey Kristoff. How's your morning?" He looked like he'd been on a run, in a pair of army green sweats with the words "US Marines" in black letters down the right leg, and a grey cotton shirt with the Eagle, Globe, and Anchor insignia on the right chest pocket. He was sweaty and out of breath.

"Probably going better than yours." He said between breaths with a smile, nodding his head to the barking child and the two dogs that were now reacquainting themselves with each other. "I decided that Sven needed some exercise." The redhead nodded. "So… why isn't the rugrat on a bus… Anna?" With a groan, she stepped outside the door and closed the front door almost completely, shutting the noise inside while she and her best friend could talk on the front porch.

"He's being… willful…"

"Willful?" Kristoff repeated with a raised eyebrow.

"He's a spoiled brat, Kristoff. When I say willful, I mean that he pitched a fit this morning, until I gave up and let him stay home." Kristoff chuckled at this. "What?"

"Nothing. I just… see this a lot." He paused. "So… have you heard from Elsa?" Anna went quiet at this, looking back to see that Olaf was still playing with the two large dogs. "Anna?"

"The last time we spoke was a month ago…" Anna paused. "She said she had a mission of some sort… couldn't tell me to the details…" Kristoff nodded at this. "I just… she's been gone for two years... Kristoff… I'm worried about her." Anna felt her eyes start to water and with a quick wipe from her hands, they were clear again. "Anyway... I was thinking about going out to breakfast with Rapunzel… since Eugene's still overseas. And since Olaf hasn't gone to school… he's coming with me… did you maybe want to tag along? Olaf made need another boy in his corner." The redhead spoke with a smile. Kristoff gave her a long look, as if mulling over the option.

"Hmm… we can't have Olaf backed into a corner by girls… now can we?" Anna giggled. "Alright, I'm game… but I need a shower first." Anna nodded and stepped back into the house, opening the door as she went.

"We should still have some of your clothes in the guest room… and you know where the bathroom is." Anna closed the door as she said this, and Olaf stopped his incessantly barking to look at his mother.

"Mama?" Anna knelt down in front of her sun, her skirt moving as she did so to rest on the wooden floor. "Are we going somewhere?" Anna nodded. "Where?"

"I thought we'd go to IHOP with your Aunt Rapunzel, sweetheart." The boy jumped in excitement at this with a squeal squeezing from his throat.

"YESYESYESYES!" Anna laughed as he yelled in his excitement. And she grabbed onto his hands to get him to stop jumping.

"Alright, you'll need to get your shoes on, baby." He nodded at this and turned instantly to run to his bedroom. Anna looked to see that Kristoff was getting enjoyment out of the scene, and at his raised eyebrow she brought her middle finger into view. To which he merely blew her a kiss.

-x-

"I'm just saying… it'd be nice if they could come home for a week or so every six months… instead of just staying the whole year..." The brunette prattled on from across the table. She had an empty plate of pancakes in front of her and a half-full cup of sweet iced tea. It was the only caffeinated drink that Anna would let her have… considering her condition. "I mean… I'm eight months pregnant… they could at least let him come home to see the birth of his son…" She whined.

"Rapunzel... it would be nice. But you know it's not going to happen." The brunette crossed her arms in retaliation and stared down at her empty plate. "Did you want more pancakes?" Anna asked. The brunette was quiet. "Kristoff… I think Olaf got lost… can you go see if he's okay…" The restaurant wasn't that big, but there were a lot of people, and Olaf considered himself a social butterfly, so he probably stopped to chat with someone, assuming that they knew everything about him and that they wanted to know about his day-to-day activities. But Anna wasn't a moron, she knew that kids were kidnapped from public places such as these, and she wanted to make sure her five year old hadn't been taken during his trek from their booth to the bathrooms twenty feet away. She'd seen him go in the hallway, but she hadn't seen him come back yet.

And when the blonde man was gone, Anna turned back to Rapunzel. "Maybe you can stay at our place for the next few weeks…" Rapunzel was close to her due date… and she'd been feeling the Braxton-Hicks contractions for a week now. "I have an open guest room… and you can have some experience with how to wake a toddler up every morning." Rapunzel snorted at this, which grew into a full blown laugh.

"If I do stay, I'm not waking that monster up. Kristoff told me what you said to him earlier. I don't want to deal with that every morning." Anna groaned and leaned down, hitting her head on the table top.

"I don't know where he gets it from… Elsa's not like that…" Rapunzel snorted. "What?"

"You and Elsa both enjoy your late mornings… but considering that you're the one who birthed him… I'd say his stubbornness comes from you, babe. No doubt about it." Anna groaned.

"You're supposed to make me feel better… not worse." Anna whined as she lifted her head, a pout firmly in place as she stared across the table at Rapunzel.

"Mama! Mama! Someone said they wanted to meet you!" Interrupted from her conversation with her cousin, Anna turned her attention to her child and saw that someone was indeed following him.

"Olaf! What have I told you about talking to strangers?" She spoke, not giving the stranger a glance as she instantly turned to scolding her child. "What if they were dangerous?"

"But Mama! She told me her name was Elsa… I know her name. She's not a stranger!" Olaf said with an unsure look on his face, not quite understanding what his mother was upset about.

"Olaf…" She sighed, before she turned to give the woman her apologies. And it was then that she noticed the army green pressed skirt, stockings, and dress shoes. Moving her eyes up, she noted the familiar tan pressed dress shirt, ribbons, tie, EGA pins. And finally, she looked up at the woman's face. Pale white skin—tanned from her continued stay over in Afghanistan—prominent cheekbones and nose… and those ice-blue eyes; a smile on those perfect lips.

"Mama… why are you crying?" She heard Olaf say from his spot next to the woman. But Anna was merely concentrated on the woman. She slowly stood from her seat in the booth, she reached out with an unsure hand. Slowly it moved forward, her eyes following it until they rested on the woman's cheek. Anna felt a sob and then heard it. She was definitely crying now.

"Oh my god…" The blue eyed beauty in front of her chuckled.

"No… just Elsa." She smirked.

"That's the first thing you want to say to me? Really?" Anna asked through her tears, before the slightly taller woman grabbed her around the waist and brought their lips together in a heated kiss. It was all lips, as Elsa tried to convey how much she had missed her spouse in the 24 months that she'd been in the middle east; Anna trying to contain (and failing) to contain her happiness and excitement at having her wife back in her arms. When they parted, the applause and the hoots filtered into her ears, past the loud beat of her own heart, and Anna felt a blush crawl up her shoulder and neck to darken her face. "When… when did you get back?"

"This morning. I told Kristoff and Rapunzel last night that I was touching down at 0500. Then Rapunzel said you both had breakfast plans…" There was a tug on her skirt and Elsa turned to look down at the son she'd missed. "Hello there little one." When she'd left, he'd been walking and beginning to speak in coherent sentences… now… now he was at her hip in height and he was speaking with complete sentences and understood everything that was going on.

"Why are you kissing Mama? Only daddies are s'posed to do that." Elsa looked at Anna then, who shrugged.

"Olaf…" Elsa silenced Anna with a smile and knelt down in front of her son.

"Olaf… honey. I'm your mother too." She spoke. "I guess you don't… really remember me… I've been gone for a very long time…" She was unsure as she spoke, and Anna worried about her. "I love your Mama very much. And we loved each other so much… that we decided to have you…"

"So… you're like a daddy?" Elsa chuckled at this.

"Sort of. But… I'm a girl… just like Mama." Olaf seemed to contemplate this for a moment before he nodded, as if to himself in agreement.

"Alright… but I'm not calling you Mama… there's only one Mama." He said in a serious voice that made Elsa laughed. "Can I call you Mommy?" He asked, and Elsa blinked her tears away, her fears pushed away for the moment.

"Yea, kid. You can call me Mommy." She picked him up and held him close, he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and he felt a familiarity with the woman he'd 'just met'. Then, he remembered nightmares and boo-boos and bathtimes… they were still a little fuzzy, he couldn't really remember them. But he remembered the familiar warmth and hug of the woman he was holding on to. And he squeezed her tighter.

Anna was crying at the whole scene, and she stepped up to join in the hug, pecking her wife on the cheek and then her lips as she did so. "Welcome back, I love you."

"I love you too, Anna… I've missed you so much." She moved an arm from Olaf to wrap it around the redhead and squeezed them both to her. And if she could help it, she wouldn't ever be that far away from them for that long ever again.

-x-

* * *

**Author's Note:** So… Elsa's a Marine. So are Kristoff and Eugene. But Kristoff is an MP (military police), so he wouldn't deploy like the other two have in this fic. Elsa's been gone for a consecutive 24 months. It happens, I had a neighbor whose husband was gone for close to 2.5 years, so… yea.

I know that someone sent the idea into elsannaheadcanons on tumblr, and I just kind of ran with it.

Hope you enjoyed reading.

_Chezi out_


End file.
